Remembering Tree Hill
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: I invite you all to join me on a journey back to the place we all know an love. This 187 week journey will help you remember Tree Hill in the most important way and you will surely fall in love all over again. We are remembering Tree Hill. We are honoring it. We are keeping it alive. Together, we are celebrating not mourning.
1. 1x01

**I invite you all to join my on a little project I call Remembering Tree Hill. Each week we will take an episode. Rewatch it and blog about it for a week. It all started with the idea to go through each episode and write missing moments, and things unseen. But then it blossomed into so much more. That's only Sunday. Every Sunday I will post that chapter here. The first few are a tad short to start off with, but that's not all. We have created a tumblr (myself, tessymeeniac, and littlej23) and every day their will be something new. Another piece of the puzzle. Monday is caps day. Throughout the day we will blog caps from that episode. Tuesday is poll day, we will post a poll and you all will vote for your choice. Wednesday is quote day. Quotes will be shared throughout the day. Thursday is opinion/question day. We ask a question and await your response and opinions on that topic. Friday is music day, music from that episode will be shared throughout the day. Saturday is recap day. So on Saturday I will post a recap of the next episode so if you choose not to watch the episode you can remember what happened.**

**So with us you can rewatch the show on Sunday and then fall in love with that episode all over again. Although please note most of these 'missing moments' will be naley oriented. But that doesnt mean they all will be :) If you have any ideas for anything having to do with this project we would love to hear.  
**

**We are remembering Tree Hill. We are honoring it. We are keeping it alive. Together, we are celebrating not mourning. Which is why I see fit for this to all start on OTH Day itself. Sunday, September 23rd, 2012. Because nine years ago, on September 23rd, 2003, our favorite show started. The little show that could because the big show that happened and touched all of our hearts.**

**So please join me on this journey, and enjoy the ride.**

**The tumblr is here: treehillisyourhome tumblr com fill in the spaces with .'s**

* * *

Haley moved into the classroom and saw it was empty aside from Nathan Scott. She sighed and moved to sit in front of him. "So I heard you challenged Lucas"

"And?" He said not looking up at her.

"You're wrong. He is better than you."

"Please, he couldn't beat me even if I was in a wheelchair." He scoffed.

"I guess we'll see about that then."

"I guess we will" Nathan said glancing up at her as she turned in her seat to face the front of the class.


	2. 1X02

**So here we are again for week two! I'm so glad you guys are all liking this, its great. I can't wait to spent the next 185 weeks with you ;)**

* * *

Nathan threw on his button up shirt over his wife beater. He fixed the collar before throwing his warm up bag over his shoulder. He walked out of the room to find Peyton walking down the hallway, he then saw Lucas leaned against the wall running his hands through his hair. "How about you try to actually make a shot every now and then. It would really help the team." Nathan said snidely as Lucas looked up.  
Lucas sighed and shook his head not even wanting to bother.

"What nothing to say? Cat got your tongue? Choke." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Just leave him alone" Peyton sighed.

"Why are you defending him."

"I'm not" She said "But don't be an ass it will get you nowhere in life."

"But my basketball skills will."

"Luke" Haley called from the end of the hallway. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere. Are you ready to go?"

"I...I thought you came with Keith"

"He went back to the Cafe, I said I would check on you. See how you were doing."

"You should try to do a better job." Nathan muttered, Haley looked over at him with a dirty look.

"Let's go" Peyton said pulling on Nathan's arm as they walked off.

"So how are you doing?" Haley asked as they started walking in the other direction.

"He's right. I choked."

"Don't listen to Nathan. He's so self conceited and such an ass, the last thing you need to be doing is taking advice from Nathan."

"Haley, he's right. I suck."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, it was one game. Your first game, you couldn't expect to go out there and be perfect."

"I expect to do well, I've been doing great at practice."

"Exactly, you're doing great, you were just nervous."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to go shoot some hoops at the rivercourt, make sure I didn't lose it."

"Alright, I'll go."

"No...I need to do this alone. I just need to be alone."

"Okkkayyy" She said slowly. "Well, I'm here if you need me."

"I know, thanks" He said, giving her a quick hug before they parted ways.

* * *

Nathan walked up the stairs and shut his bedroom door behind him. He turned to the stereo and blasted the newest Eminem CD. Sighing he sat down at his computer and groaned. When would he ever get a break. He did what was best by the team and still got yelled at. He pulled out the calendar from his drawer and cross off a day. 567. 567 days until his eighteenth birthday. Just 567 more days of living with his father, then he was leaving. He had enough money in his savings account for rent and was sure he would get a full ride to Duke. Duke. It was four hours away from his father. Just 612 days until graduation and 687 days until he went to Duke. 687 days.


	3. 1x03

"Hey Brandon" Nathan said stopping the freshman basketball player in the hall.  
"What's up Nate?"  
"That girls your tutor right? Nathan nodded towards Haley who was at her locker.  
"Yeah, Haley. She is a miracle worker man. You having a problem, I could ask her..."  
"No."He quickly said. "It wasn't me...it was for Tim."  
"Okay" Brandon shrugged "I have to get to class."  
"Catch 'ya later." He said smirking as he turned around.

* * *

Nathan snuck in the back of the tutoring center looking for an application form. He noticed Haley and Brandon at a table working with their backs to him.  
"So then A would equal 16."  
Haley looked up from what she was doing "Yeah...just make sure you don't forget to flip the sign." She then held up a paper "Guess what you got on your practice quiz."  
"What?"  
"An A-"  
"No way"  
Nathan finally found the form and snuck out of the room smirking as he saw the third line. _Do you know a tutor, or have a specific tutor you want to request..._  
_Haley James_ was the only one that came to mind.

* * *

"Alright so who paid for Columbus' trip to what he thought was India?"  
"Hales give it a rest" Lucas complained as they walked to the rivercourt, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, Skills, and Jimmy all behind them.  
"It was Isabella and Ferdinand of Spain." Jimmy said. Haley turned around and smiled at him.  
"We have a test tomorrow. I want to do well. Don't blame me if you don't" She said closing her copybook.  
"Oh no now what are you going to do besides study while we play?" Skills said sarcastically.  
"I have extra credit work for english to do."  
"Don't you already have a hundred in that class?" Junk asked.  
"So..." She asked not seeing the point.  
"Woah." Fergie said as he stopped walking, everyone soon noticed what he saw. The rivercourt was vandalized.  
"Who would do this?" Mouth asked.  
"Nathan." Lucas said shaking his head under his breath.


	4. 1x04

"Do you enjoy making fun of him? Being an asshole? Being a bully?" Haley said approaching the table where Nathan sat.

"What?"

"Lucas told me what you did. You said you would lay off of him but then you go and hurt him, and dump a crashed car on him." She said staring him down.

"Listen..." He sighed shaking his head.

"I don't want any more excuses. And now I'm screwed too. So thanks for that."

"Why?"

"He found my hat in Peyton's car so thanks to you I'm fighting with my best friend."

"Haley please...don't give up on me okay? I just...I'm sorry." He said standing up and looking in her eyes.

"You keep promising you'll stop but you don't Nathan."

"Do you know how much easier it is to say it? Do you know how easy it is to talk to you? But when I'm around him...it just aggravates me, everything with my dad...I'm jealous that he got the easy way out of this. He won."

"What? You think living with Karen on the cafe money was easy?"

"No...but it was easier than living with my dad...you don't get it. No one does."  
Haley softened and realized what he meant "Maybe if you to just talked...you are both so offensive talking to the other but don't know what the other one has to put up with."

"That wouldn't help anything..." He sighed shaking his head. Haley could see the frustration on his face.

"Let's...let's just get started." She said sitting down and dropping her book bag.

"Really?" Nathan asked sitting down as well.

"I'm already in the dog house with him...it can't get any worse. Besides I promise you I would help you."

"Thank you so much Haley."

"You two don't realize how similar you are." Haley sighed.

"What?" Nathan chuckled.

"You two are so alike...you are both so stubborn."

"Thanks" He said laughing.

"And your laughs..." She said lightly as he nodded. "And you both think I'm awesome."

"Remind me again why I think that?" He asked sarcastically as Haley lightly hit him.


	5. 1x05

"So in the triangle of emotion ethos is your ethics...like how credible is the writer? Do they have have sources and studies to back them up...that's what it means." Haley said pointing to the book as she sat in Dan Scott's kitchen Saturday afternoon.

"Okay, so if I used a statistic to show the amount of marriages that end in divorce to back up my thesis I have the ethos part?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want something to drink?" He said finally looking up at the clock realising it had been forty-five minutes already.

"Sure"

He moved around the counter and opened the fridge pulling out ice tea, he knew it was her drink of choice. "Is Luke still mad at you?"

"Yeah, we haven't talked since that night...he knows my work schedule and won't show up when I'm there and since he doesn't want to see me I don't go around anymore unless I have to work."

"Why don't you just tell him you did it so I would stop?"

"I signed a confidentiality agreement. I'm not supposed to say who I'm tutoring unless they are okay with it, I know you aren't."

"I guess...if it fixes things, you can tell him." He offered handing her the drink.

"Thanks but I shouldn't, you aren't comfortable with it and I get it...I do."

"Well the offer is out there." Nathan said with a small smile as he sat down once more.

* * *

Haley sighed and sat down at the dock table across from Nathan "What's wrong?" He asked knowing her tone "Is it Lucas still?"

"I told him last night, I said I was tutoring you for him and he just stood there."

"That isn't on you anymore Haley, it's on him. You did something to help him and if he can't accept that and move on then it's not your problem."

"It's just...you don't get it, he is my best friend."

"I know, I don't get it. I've never been as close to someone as you are to him. But I do know that if he isn't being a good friend to you he doesn't deserve to be your friend."

Haley just nodded taking in his words.

* * *

"Hey" Haley said as Nathan opened the door "You ready?"

"Yeah, I was just getting some food out for us."

"Oh, what is it?" She said getting excited as he chuckled and lead her to the kitchen once more.

"Just some Bagel Bites, I can't cook much else."

"Are you kidding these things are awesome." She said placing a whole one in her mouth.

"So I saw you walking with Lucas this morning, did you fix everything?"

She moved her hand in front of her mouth signalling that she was chewing before she swallowed and said "I guess... He told me to stop tutoring you"

"What?"

"Don't worry I'm not, i promised I would help you and I'm going to keep that promise. He doesn't get it."

"Cause he isn't as dumb as a post." Nathan sighed, jealous that his brother had seemingly got all of the smart genes.

"You are not, have a little faith in yourself. You just need to give a bigger effort."

"Whatever you say" He sighed. "But what do you mean he doesn't get it."

"He doesn't get how good it makes me feel when I help someone, who does it make you feel when you scored the game winning shot?"

"Amazing, like I'm on cloud nine."

"That's what if feels like for me when my hard work pays off and one of my tutees gets a good grade on a test, when they no longer are failing, or when they actually enjoy the subject."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Neither does he." She sighed "Anyway, let's get started."


	6. 1x06

"If the sine of of pie is the square root of one over two then what is the number value?" Haley asked Nathan, she was sitting Indian style on her bed. He was sitting at her desk chair with his feet propped up on the side of Haley's bed.  
"180 degrees" He answered.  
"Good" Haley said looking up "You just got all of the ones I asked you right, and I graded your practice one while we did that, you only got one wrong."  
"What did I do wrong?" He asked moving to sit next to her  
"It was a simple math mistake, you might have just hit the wrong button on your calculator. So just watch what you are doing closely." She ended with a yawn.  
"Tired much?" He joked before looking over at the clock, "Oh I see why"  
"Yeah, we were studying for a long time."  
"Thank so much Haley" He said starting to pack up his things.  
"Not a problem"  
"No seriously thanks, this helped so much" Haley nodded. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good luck on your test, you will do great I know it."  
"I wouldn't be so sure"  
"No you're prepared, you just did all of those problems and only got one wrong. Have faith in yourself."  
"I guess thanks again Haley"

* * *

"I'm serious about what I said about Haley, Nathan." Lucas said as they walked down the street. "I've known since I was two. We've been best friends since and if you hurt her, I'll kill you."  
"I don't intend to, but you know if I hurt her I get killed...I guess that doesn't apply to you."  
"What?"  
"You know telling her you don't trust her and being angry at her for tutoring someone didn't hurt her. She's a good person and does deserve your crap for doing something for you. Tutoring her makes her feel good, she likes helping people, no matter who she's helping you should appreciate it because that makes her her."  
"Sounds like its more than just tutoring between you two."  
"So what if it is, maybe were friends maybe I'm not as bad of guy as you think. If Haley can become my friend she has to see something in me. Haley has good judgement. Maybe you should trust her." Nathan said stuffing his hands in his pockets as Lucas thought.

* * *

"Hey Hales" Nathan said as she got out of the car.  
"Nate, Luke...what are you doing?"  
"I could ask you the same thing?" Lucas asked kinking an eyebrow.  
"Are you okay?" She asked moving closer and putting her hand to his face "Your chin is all red."  
"It's a long story."  
"You should put some ice on that"  
"Sorry I couldn't find any in the woods Hales" He said sarcastically.  
"Shut up you smart ass."  
"What the hell happened?" Peyton asked getting out of the car.  
"Long story" Both of the guys said at the same time.  
"Okay...get in the car" She sighed running her hand through her hair.  
"Hey Brooke" Lucas said pulling the seat back to hop in.  
"Ignore her she's...high" Peyton said with an eye roll.  
"What were you two doing alone in the woods together?" She asked with a mischievous glint.  
"Hello to you too Brooke" Nathan sighed as the three of them squished in the back seat and Peyton began driving again.  
"Oh do you have the new Dashboard Confessional album?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, third page from the back" Peyton said.  
"Both of you like that shit...I can't get away from it" Nathan groaned.  
"Shut up, they're amazing" Haley said turning around in her seat to look at him.  
"No they are shit." Lucas said looking at Haley.  
"I am so going to beat you"  
"No your not, you love me too much. Now turn around before we get into an accident and you break every bone in your body."  
"Whatever mom" She sighed turning around and unbuckled her seat belt.  
"What exactly happened tonight?" Peyton asked.  
"I'll tell you if you tell me." Lucas said.  
"Fine" She replied looking at him through the rearview mirror.

* * *

"Are they not answering?" Lucas asked Haley. They had just pulled up to the school so Nathan could get his car. Peyton had dropped them off their so she could take Brooke home and get her to sleep.  
"No, they're probably asleep."  
"I was going to walk home, you could join me and..."  
"I can give you a ride." Nathan butted in, walking over.  
"Are you sure, it's a little out of the way."  
"It's not a problem Haley."  
"Okay" Haley turned to face Lucas "Well then I'll see you later."  
"You working tomorrow?"  
"Afternoon rush"  
"Me too, see you then."  
"Bye Luke" She said giving him a quick hug before walking off with Nathan.  
"So, did you two hear each other out for once and realize the grass isn't always greener on the other side?" Haley asked shutting the door.  
"I mean I guess we talked a little" He shrugged shifting the car into gear.  
"Who would have thought one night in the woods is just what you two needed"  
"I wouldn't go that far,don't expect us to act all brotherly now or anything."  
"Whatever, you two are so alike and you don't even realize it" She said with a laugh. "You're not as bad as he thinks you are."  
"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."  
"You should" She said smiling over at him.


End file.
